No More Kadic
by much like falling
Summary: Can Jeremie and Aelita's strained relationship stand up to the distance of them being at different colleges? Or will Aelita find somebody else...
1. Moving In

Code Lyoko

Mature

No More Kadic 

Chapter One: Moving In

--

The gang splits up when Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, finally head off to college. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita all end up at the same school, but Jeremie ends up going to a school, that is out of the country. Can his and Aelita's strained relationship hold up, or will Aelita find somebody else…

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko, I am just a fan. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, sexual themes and some language.

--

"Take care of yourself, Jeremie, and don't forget to stay in touch." Yumi told Jeremie as she hugged him goodbye. 

"I will."

"Jeremie, come on." Jeremie's father called impatiently from the car.

"Okay, dad, I will be right there."

Aelita began to cry. 

"Aelita, I will be back soon, don't cry."

"I-I am-m go-going t-to mis-miss yo-you so-o mu-much…"

"I know, I am going to miss you too, but we can still talk on the phone and everything, and every chance I have I will come visit you."

"Pr-pr-prom-omi-ise?"

"Of course."

"Jeremie, lets go already." His father was growing even more impatient.

"I've gotta go." Jeremie pulled Aelita into a hug, before gently kissing her goodbye.

"See ya guys later."

"Bye Jeremie." The gang called out as he walked towards his father's car.

--

"Aelita, have you seen my red tank top?" Yumi asked, as she rummaged through their dorm room to find it.

"No, why would I have it?" Aelita asked, as she pulled a hoodie on over the read tank top.

"I don't know."

"Did you cheque your dirty laundry?" 

"No I just put that in the wash, down stairs, do you think it is in there?"

"I do not know but it is worth a try."

"But it will not be clean in time, I need to meet Ulrich in ten minutes."

"What about your purple tank top? Just wear that one." Aelita said as she picked up a magazine and sat down on her bed with it.

"Fine."

--

"Hey Jeremie, It's me…I was just calling to see how your move in went…its been a week since you left and I still have not heard from you…Yumi and I moved in three days ago…Jeremie, please call me…I love you…bye."

--

"How was your date?" Aelita asked Yumi as she walked back in the room.

"Good."

"That's good, what did you two do?"

"We went out for dinner."

"Sounds like fun." Aelita closed the magazine, before standing up. "So I guess you are not hungry?"

"Not really, why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Aelita, you okay?"

"I am fine, why?"

"You seem a little out of it is all."

"Sorry." Aelita pulled on her shoes and went to reach for the door handle.

"Did Jeremie call?"

"No."

"Aelita…"

"Hey, I'll be back in a bit, I am going to go see if Odd wants to go down to the dinning hall with me."

"Okay, have fun."

--

Sure enough Odd was up for the dinning hall, when was he not willing to eat should have been the real question.

--

"Jeremie, its me Yumi…please pick up, or call me back or something…you really need to talk to Aelita…she wants to hear your voice so bad…"

--

"Ulrich…"

"Yumi, what's wrong?"

"Have you heard from Jeremie?"

"No, why?"

"Aelita has not heard from him, yet…"

"Let me guess she is starting to worry."

"You got it…"

"Here, let me try and call him…"

"I already tried, he did not answer…and Aelita has been trying too."

"Maybe he does not have any cell service…"

"Maybe, but what if it is Xana?"

"That is impossible, Yumi, we shut the factor down before you left for college."

"I know but what if Xana found away out?"

"Yumi, you are not going to help Aelita by thinking like this, Xana is dead."

--

"Thanks for going to dinner with me, Odd." Aelita said as they approached her dorm room.

"No problem, any time…"

"Well classes start tomorrow, so I better go get some sleep."

"Yeah it would not do you any good to be exhausted for your first classes."

"Goodnight Odd."

"Night, Aelita, sweet dreams."

--

End Chapter One

--

Just as a note, Yumi is a year older then the rest of the gang.

--

I hope you like it…It is my first Code Lyoko fan fic…Please leave me a comment on what you think…

--

Happy Easter Everyone!

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	2. The Phone Call

Code Lyoko

Mature

No More Kadic 

Chapter Two: The Phone Call

--

The gang splits up when Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, finally head off to college. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita all end up at the same school, but Jeremie ends up going to a school, that is out of the country. Can his and Aelita's strained relationship hold up, or will Aelita find somebody else…

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko, I am just a fan. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, sexual themes and some language.

--

"Aelita…"

"Jeremie…is that you?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you call?"

"I had to buy a new cell phone, one that will work here…"

"Oh…"

"Look, I can not talk long, I have class…but I just wanted you to have my new number and I was hoping you could pass it to everyone else…"

"Okay…"

"Well I've gotta go…talk to you later…bye…"

--

Ulrich and Yumi decided to head back to Yumi's room, because Aelita had class.

--

"Ulrich, at least let me unlock the door." Yumi said as she tried to put the key in the lock as Ulrich kissed the back of her neck.

"But you are so irresistible…"

"Ulrich…" The door finally swung open and Ulrich pushed Yumi into the room as he went to pull her shirt off.

"Oh my god, Aelita, what are you doing here…" Yumi noticed her crying into a pillow after Ulrich had ripped her shirt off. She quickly put her shirt back on. "Aelita, don't you have class…"

"H-he…"

"Jeremie called, that is great, see he still cares about you, everything is going to be fine…"

"N-no…it-it wo-won't-t…"

"Why not?"

"H-he do-does-s no-not-t lo-lo-love m-me an-any-mo-mor-e-e…"

"Aelita what are you talking about, of course he loves you…" Ulrich cut in.

"N-no h-he cal-called to-to ha-have- m-me pa-pas-pass h-his num-numb-number t-to-o yo-you." Aelita started crying even harder.

"I am sure it is just a misunderstanding…" Yumi said as she climbed on Aelita's bed and pulled her into a hug.

--

"Ulrich lets go play some soccer." Odd said as Ulrich entered their dorm room.

"…"

"Ulrich, did you hear me?"

"Uh…sorry Odd."

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Something happen?"

"Yeah, Jeremie call Aelita, and now she is crying cause she thinks that he does not love her anymore…"

"Jeremie, not love Aelita, is that possible?"

"I don't know, but she is a disaster…"

--

"Hey, Aelita, Yumi, we are here to take you two out for a fun evening." Odd and Ulrich cried as they stood in the door way of Yumi and Aelita's room.

"Go ahead, I do not think I am going to go…"

"Come on Aelita, it will be fun…" Yumi began to beg.

"Come on Yumi." Ulrich said as he grapped her arm and lead her out of the room.

"Ulrich, what the hell?" Yumi said once they were clear of the room.

"Let Odd deal with her, they will met up with us in a bit okay?"

"I guess, but is it safe to leave the two of them alone like that?

"You've got to trust Odd, he won't do anything stupid, not to Aelita…"

"Okay, if you say so…"

--

"Odd, thanks for the offer, I you are trying to make me feel better, but I would rather just be left alone for right now…"

"Aelita, it is not good for you to just stay in your room all the time, you need to get out there…"

"Odd please, I really do not feel like it right now…"

"Why not?"

"…"

"See even you can not come up with a real reason."

"Odd please…"

"No, I am not going to leave you here to sit in your room alone and be depressed, I am going to take you out and show you a good time."

--

End Chapter Two

--

Sorry everybody, this is kind of a short chapter…

--

Happy Easter!

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	3. Only If You Go For It

Code Lyoko

Mature

No More Kadic 

Chapter Three: Only If You Go For It

--

The gang splits up when Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, finally head off to college. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita all end up at the same school, but Jeremie ends up going to a school, that is out of the country. Can his and Aelita's strained relationship hold up, or will Aelita find somebody else…

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko, I am just a fan. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, sexual themes and some language.

--

"See Aelita, that was fun." Yumi began, after the boys had dropped them back off at their dorm room, as Aelita flopped down on her bed and pulled out a magazine.

"I guess…" Aelita was trying to keep it low profile, she had a good time with Odd, but she still could not get her phone conversation with Jeremie out of her head.

--

After what seemed an eternity for Yumi, she decided to brave the question they had all been thinking on the date. "Hey Aelita?"

"Hmm…" Aelita answered without even looking up for the article she was reading.

"What did Jeremie say on the phone?"

"I already told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. But I do not understand why you got so upset…"

"It is not a big deal anymore I promise."

"But it is a big deal, it is big enough that it made a wreck out of you for most of the day, and I would like to know what happened so I can help."

Aelita sighed and shut her magazine before she sat up on the bed and faced Yumi. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, come on Aelita you are my best friend."

"Ok, well here goes…Do you remember the end of last year, right before Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and I graduated?"

"Yeah I was back home that week."

"Yeah, well two days before graduation, I ran into Sissy…"

"Sissy, what did she do this time?"

"I am getting to that, if you want to hear the story then listen."

"Sorry…"

"She bet that Jeremie would find somebody better then me when he went away to school…" Aelita was beginning to cry, but was desperately trying not to show it.

"Aelita, don'…" Before Yumi could finish Aelita cut her off to continue her story.

Aelita gave up on trying to hide it anymore, and soon tears began to flow down her face. "Sh-e-e sa-ai-id th-ha-at he-he wo-ou-ld n-no-t du-ump m-me, ca-aus-ee the-en h-he wo-oul-ld fe-el-ll b-ba-ad, b-b-but-t th-ha-at h-he-e wou-ould ju-ust-t st-sto-sto-stop cal-al-ll-in-ing, an-nd so-oo-on h-he w-wo-oul-ld fo-for-for-ge-ge-tt al-ll ab-abo-abou-ut me-eee…" 

Aelita began to cry even harder, Yumi climbed off of her bed and on to Aelita's and pulled her into a comforting, and gave her a shoulder to cry on.

"Shhh…" Yumi said in a motherly way, to help calm her down. "Don't even think that, I am sure he just has a lot on his mind right now…everything is going to be okay, I promise…"

--

Aelita and Yumi stayed that way for a long time until Aelita began to fall asleep, at that point Yumi tucked her into her bed and let her sleep. Once she was sure that her roommate was asleep, she grabbed her phone and slipped out of the room.

--

Once Yumi was clear of the building, she called Ulrich on speed dial, hoping that he was still awake.

"Yum-mi, what-sh wro-ng?" Ulrich answered half alseep.

"Sorry, hun, I did not mean to wake you up…"

"Its okay," he said as he sat up in his bed, as he began to regain alertness. "What's up?"

"Aelita is a wreck, she has been crying ever since we got back."

"Jeremie?"

"Yeah, and the worst part about it is he most likely does not even know he is doing this to her…"

"I know, I know, he is a fool when it comes to things like this. I think I will give him a call tomorrow…"

"Please do."

"I will, but hey were are you?"

"Standing outside, why?"

"Where is Aelita?"

"She is asleep in our dorm, she finally fell asleep, so I stepped out for a minute."

"Oh, okay."

"Is Odd still up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you see the way Odd and Aelita were looking at each other tonight?"

"Yeah, you don't think…you do…"

"Yeah, I think they are falling in love and they don't even know it yet…"

"Maybe, we should test that little theory…"

"You think?"

"Yeah, tonight?"

"Why not?"

"Okay then, lets do it. I will stay with you tonight and Odd will stay with Aelita."

"Sounds good, but only if you are wearing your black thong"

"Okay, I will, let me go back to my room and get some stuff, and your job is to get Odd out of your room and into mine, 'kay?"

"Okay, but you better hurry."

"'kay I will, see you in a minute. I love you."

"I love you too, bye hun."

--

"What's going on?" Odd asked as he pulled one of his headphones out of his ear.

"Do you mind staying the night with Aelita?"

"Wh-wah-hat?" Odd turned bright red, and began to stumble over his words.

"She is a mess right now, and really needs someone there for her." 

"B-but wah-hat 'bout Yumi?"

"Yumi has done all she can, but she really needs you Odd."

"W-why me-me?"

"Odd think about it, I know you want Aelita and look at this as one step closer to her, if you are there for her when Jeremie is not, then she will pick you in the end. It is like when Yumi was with William, and Hiroki died…"

"Wah-what do-oes th-his ha-have-e to-o do-o wi-th an-ny-th-ing?"

"I was there from Yumi after he died, when William was not, and Yumi saw this and choose me."

"Do-o y-ou th-thin-k th-he sa-am-me th-hin-ng w-il-ll hap-pen f-or me-e?" Odd asked, but the more nervous he got about it, the harder time he had talking.

"Only if you go for it."

--

End Chapter Three

--

Sorry, the chapters for this fan fic have all been kind of on the short side.

--

Sorry I killed off Yumi's brother in this one.

--

Please leave a review on how you think it is going…

--

I hope that everyone had a good first day of spring!

Happy Easter!

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	4. The Scent of Mangos

Code Lyoko Code Lyoko

Mature

No More Kadic

Chapter Four: The Scent of Mangos

The gang splits up when Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, finally head off to college. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita all end up at the same school, but Jeremie ends up going to a school, that is out of the country. Can his and Aelita's strained relationship hold up, or will Aelita find somebody else…

Note: I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko, I am just a fan. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, sexual themes and some language.

"You think Odd and Aelita are okay?" Yumi asked as Ulrich climbed out of bed to dispose of his used condom and to find his boxers.

"I think they will be fine, Odd is too nervous to try anything with her tonight anyway, he is most likely lying awake in your bed, wondering if Aelita would wake up if he kissed her while she is asleep." Ulrich replied as he picked up is undershirt and handed it to Yumi, so she could put it over her naked body.

"I guess…"

"No guessing, Yumi you need to learn to just trust Odd with what he is doing tonight." With that Ulrich crawled back into bed and pulled the blankets up and around Yumi and himself, then pulling Yumi into a tight embrace, so that her body molded into his. "Is that really what you were thinking about while we were having sex? Am I that boring that you think about Odd and Aelita banging, while we are having sex?"

"No…" Yumi protested.

"Then tell me what you were thinking about."

Ulrich had Yumi, she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, "I-I was thinking about how big you are and how good it feels to have you slamming into me like that."

Ulrich laughed.

"Hey its not funny, its true. Stop laughing at me." Yumi was beginning to get upset, she was always bad at taking his teasing after they had sex.

"Sorry, I could not help myself."

Yumi threw a pretend punch at him.

"Hey, hey somebody is a little frisky, did I not give her little pussy cat enough attention?"

"As a matter a fact you did not, it wants a little extra treat tonight…"

"How about an after the fact clean up job? Does that sound good enough for you?"

"Meow, that sounds amazing." Yumi said teasingly, as Ulrich dove under the blankets to clean up his earlier work.

Odd was laying in Yumi's bed, staring at the ceiling. He was feeling a mix of emotions, he was upset with Yumi and Ulrich for putting him in this situation, but at the same time he was glad about it. He was angry at Jeremie for doing this to Aelita, but he was also happy, cause this gave him a chance with her. And he was especially feeling a mix of emotions for Aelita, he wanted to take her into his arm and tell her that he would make it all better, but he knew that was most likely not a good idea, seeing as how she still had feelings for Jeremie.

Aelita began to cry in her sleep, which brought Odd out of his train of thought, and his attention began to focus on her again.

After a minute or so of watching her cry, Odd could not take it anymore, he climbed out of Yumi's bed and quietly walked across the room. When he reached Aelita's bed, he went to use his right hand to comb through her pink hair, put quickly pulled it back at the last second. He heisted for a moment before he let his arm fall back down to his side. 'What if she woke up? How am I going to explain me in her room, with Yumi gone, and me wearing nothing but a t-shirt and my boxers…' Odd thought quickly.

"Odd…" Aelita mumbled in her sleep.

Hearing his name scared Odd, he was not sure if Aelita had woken up and seen him standing there or not.

Ulrich had finished cleaning up the mess that he had created earlier, and ended up causing and cleaning up another mess with his tongue, before his head surfaced again. Yumi was left horner then before and left more exhasted then before. Yumi kissed Ulrich gently. "I love you, Ulrich Stern."

"I love you too, Yumi .

"Ulrich, I am so tired, you really ate me out." Yumi said with a small laugh.

"Ha, I tried, lets go to bed sweet heart." Ulrich kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket up around them.

"Mkay." Yumi said half asleep.

Odd could not take it anymore, he leaned over Aelita and captured her lips with his own. He was original only going to make it a quick kiss, but as soon as their lips met he could not hold himself back anymore.

Aelita woke up to the sweet scent of mangos and a lovely kiss. "Odd…" Aelita managed after the kiss was broken in a need for air.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to take advantage of you." Odd said nervously as he began to pull away from her bed.

"You wash your hair with mango shampoo…" Aelita said seductively, as she reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him back in. "…I like it…"

"Aelita?" Odd began to question whether he thought that she was dreaming and thought that he was Jeremie or whether she knew it was really him.

Aelita leaned up out of her bed, while she pulled Odd down, their lips crashed together with so much force that Aelita fell back on to the bed and took Odd with her. "Odd, please take advantage of me." Aelita said after the kiss.

End Chapter Four

I hope this story is going okay! Please leave a comment on what you think!

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	5. Taking Them Off

Code Lyoko Code Lyoko

Mature

No More Kadic

Chapter Five: Taking Them Off

--

The gang splits up when Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, finally head off to college. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita all end up at the same school, but Jeremie ends up going to a school, that is out of the country. Can his and Aelita's strained relationship hold up, or will Aelita find somebody else…

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko, I am just a fan. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, sexual themes and some language.

--

"No, what, no…" Odd began as he tried to untangle himself from Aelita.

Once Odd had freed himself and climbed off the bed Aelita sat up, she looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Aelita, but I can not do this, not now…I really like you, but I can not have sex with you while you are dating Jeremie…"

"What if Jeremie and I were not dating, would you have sex with me then?"

"Aelita, what has gotten into you lately?"

"I don't understand, Odd…" Aelita began, before Odd cut her off.

"Its like as soon as Jeremie got in his dad's car to leave, you have been coming to me, but not because you like me, but only because you want sex!"

"Odd that's not true…" Aelita protested.

"Then what is true?"

"The truth is, I have always really liked you, I have just been too afraid to leave Jeremie." Aelita began to cry, tears that brought back by telling Odd the truth, and tears brought back by telling the truth about what Jeremie had been doing to her all this time.

"Shhhh, everything is gonna be okay, I love you too…" Odd climbed back on to the bed and pulled Aelita into a hug, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

--

Yumi woke up in the middle of the night to an alarm. "Ulrich…stop it…" Yumi began in her sleep-drenched speech, thinking that it was simply his alarm clock.

"Yumi, get up!" Ulrich screamed, as he jumped out of the bed and grabbed clothing to put on. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here!"

"What's going on?" Yumi asked, still asleep.

"There's a fire, we've gotta go!"

With that Yumi quickly sat and screamed, "What the fuck?"

"Yumi, this is not the time for this, come on put your clothes on already!"

Yumi climbed out of the bed and quickly pulled her bra and underwear on. "I was so looking forward to waking up late, and being able to cuddle with you." Yumi said as she pulled her pants up and began to button them.

"I know, I know sweetheart." Ulrich began as he picked her belt and shirt up off the floor, to get her moving a little faster.

--

Odd had finally gotten Aelita to clam down enough that she was at least understandable. "Aelita, I need you to tell me something…okay?"

Aelita nodded.

"Why are you afraid to leave Jeremie?"

"I-I can-can-n't tel-ell y-ou." She began, as the tears started to flow again.

"Why not?…I don't understand…what has he done to make you so afraid of him?"

"O-odd pro-prom-mise m-me th-hat y-you-won-n't ha-hat-te m-me…"

"How could I ever hate you?" Odd asked as he pushed Aelita away from his body, so that he could look her in the eyes.

Aelita simply nodded, before she climbed off her bed. "R-r-ea-ad-y?"

Odd nodded, as he watched Aelita gently pull her t-shirt up over her head, to reveal a bruised and scared torso. Odd stared at her in shock for minute, before she began to unbutton and pull down her jeans.

Once her jeans were lying on the floor, Odd took in more bruises and scares, which were joined this time with fresher wounds and burn marks. Odd was not sure what to say the girl that he loved was standing in front of torn to pieces because of one of his friends. "Did-did Jeremie do this to you?" Odd asked nervously.

Aelita nodded, she was trying to hold back a fresh batch of tears.

"But why?"

"He told me I was his, he brought me to this world, and that if he could not have me, he would make sure that no one else would want me." Aelita gave up on hold the tears back and let them follow freely down her cheeks.

Odd was not sure what to tell her, he wanted to tell her that Jeremie had not succeed and that he still thought that she was beautiful, but could not bring himself to say the words. "Does Yumi know?" Odd asked instead.

"No, no one knows, except you now…" Odd stood up and walked over to Aelita and wrapped his arms gently around her body.

"I won't let him touch you, ever again…"

"Thank you, thank you so much." Aelita began as she started to cry even harder now. Aelita gently wrapped her arms around Odd's neck and cried on his shoulder.

--

"Oh my god, it is so fucking cold out here." Yumi cursed as she tried to keep warm.

"Maybe you should have brought a coat."

"Well excuse me, I was more concerned about taking my clothes off."

Ulrich laughed. "Come here." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

--

End Chapter Five

--

Sorry no romantic scene this chapter…

--

Thank you so much for the anonymous review that I received, and thank you to Kervrules92 for watching my story…You guys have given me the will to keep writing this story…for a while I was going to pull this story because I felt like it was a complete failure…

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	6. Proving Jeremie Wrong

Code Lyoko Code Lyoko

Mature

No More Kadic

Chapter Six: Proving Jeremie Wrong

--

The gang splits up when Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, finally head off to college. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita all end up at the same school, but Jeremie ends up going to a school, that is out of the country. Can his and Aelita's strained relationship hold up, or will Aelita find somebody else…

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko, I am just a fan. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, sexual themes and some language.

--

"Odd, please prove Jeremie wrong, show him that someone will still take me." Aelita begged.

"Aelita, I refuse to have sex with you to prove Jeremie wrong! But I will, if you want me too, have sex with you to prove to you that I love you. That I love you for not for how you look, but for who you are, I do not give a shit about the cuts and bruises, I want to kiss each and everyone of them and make them better. And I promise that not matter what, I will never hurt you." Aelita began to cry as Odd professed his true, undying love for her. "Aelita…don't cry…"

"It's okay, they are not tears of sadness, they are just tears. Tears that keep flowing, because I look into your eyes and I see, that you really do care for me…"

"Of course I care about you, why wouldn't I?" Odd questioned as he gently pulled Aelita closer to the bed.

"But I do not understand, I am so broken, and I am used, you deserve better…"

"I do not care what you think, I do not want anybody else, I only want you…ever since I first met you in Lyoko I could not stop thinking about you, I felt like I need you to complete me…"

"Odd…" Aelita's statement was cut short when Odd pulled her down on top of the bed so that she was now on top of him and kissed her, deeply and caring.

--

"Great what do you wanna do now?" Yumi asked Ulrich, after they were notified that they would not be allowed to return to his room for the rest of the night, while they surveyed the damage.

"I'm not sure, but let's go somewhere it is freezing out here!"

"But where, its not like we can go back to my room, who knows what Aelita and Odd are doing…"

"It's worth a shot I bet they are not doing anything."

--

The kiss between the lovers, was broken only long enough, for Aelita's hoodie and the tank top she stole from Yumi, to be removed and discarded on the floor. As soon as the tank top hit the floor, Aeltia throw herself at Odd, and kissed him with so much force, he fell backwards. Odd skillfully undid her bra in one swift movement and that too soon joined the other clothes of the floor, before he rolled over so that he was now in the dominate position.

"Odd…" Aelita moaned as he slid his hand around, from behind her back, and began to message her left breast. Odd switched, making sure not to give one more attention then the other, while Aelita ran her hands down his hardened stomach, till she finally reached her goal, the top of his boxers.

"Not so fast princess, enjoy the show for a minute…" Odd said as he grabbed both of her hands in one of his and held them gently above her head. He began to suck at her right breast, while he messaged the other one, causing quite a commotion from Aelita.

After he switched and had had his fill, Odd released her hands and let his fingers dance down her exposed rib cage. He then slowly moved to her pants, quickly undoing them and pushing them down to her ankles, where Aelita then kicked them the rest of the way off, Odd then resumed toying with Aelita, as he gently dancing his finger tips across her protruding hip bones.

Once Aelita was almost begging him, Odd slowly removed her light blue underwear and tossed them aside with the collection of clothes that were now thrown about the room. After kissing the inside of each of her legs, Odd began to show her how wonderful oral felt to receive. Jeremie had never given her any pleasure, he had only ever used her like a sex toy.

--

Ulrich and Yumi slowly walked towards her dorm hand in hand. "You know, Yumi, before I met you, I was not sure that I would ever find the right girl for me…I thought that I would always end up with some fan girl of mine, some girl who doesn't even care who I am, they only care that I am good at sports…" Ulirch said as he broke the silence.

"…" Yumi was not sure how to respond.

"But, since I found you I am not afraid of that anymore, because now I know that there are people out there who except me for who I am, like you and Odd and Aelita…"

Yumi felt relief, now that Ulrich had mentioned their other friends, for a moment there, she thought for sure that he was going to propose to her. She loved Ulrich, with all her heart, but she was not read to make that leap yet.

The two reached the door to Yumi's dorm, and stopped as Yumi fumbled around for her key. Yumi nearly dropped her keys as she heard Aelita moan and call out Odd's name. Before Yumi, could say anything, Ulrich reached up and placed his other hand over her mouth, then began to walk Yumi away from the door.

Once the two were in the stairwell, Ulrich let go of Yumi's mouth. "You said they wouldn't…" Yumi screamed, but was cut off by Ulrich replacing his hand, back other her mouth again.

"Yumi, good god, don't scream." Ulrich whispered in her ear. "If I take my hand away, will you promise to be quiet?"

Yumi shook her head yes, and Ulrich moved his hand away again. "What do we do?"

"We let them be, Odd wouldn't do anything that Aelita did not want. And as for us, we will just have to stay somewhere else…"

--

Once Odd was done, he climbed back up and kissed Aelita passionately. Aelita took this chance to pull his boxers down, before gently stroking his large length.

Odd then positioned himself at Aelita entrance, after placing the condom that he had gotten from Ulrich on and with a quick reassurance from her he began to pump in and out of her body, making Aelita moan in ecstasy.

Two organisms later, one from Aelita and one from Odd, Odd gently pulled out, and removed the used condom. After disposing of it, he gently picked up his boxers and pulled them on and handed Aelita the shirt that he had worn over earlier in the evening. The two then fell asleep in each others arms, happy and fulfilled.

--

End Chapter Six

--

This is my first big lemon, let me know what you think!

--

Sorry this took forever to get up, I kept putting it off and rewriting it…

--

Megatokyo fan? Well I have a new Megatokyo fanfic up, Do you Like Nanasawa-san?

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


End file.
